The Go Along Stories
by SwtColey
Summary: The promised short stories to go with my fan fiction 'Eldest'.
1. Trouble

_**NOTE**_: _This is a side story for my longer fanfiction, Eldest. Please realize that even though the majority of both stories are based around my own character, that they will become more involved into the actual animes. Thank you for your patients and support._

Thank you for every one who has read my larger story! Thanks for _**100**_ views! Keep them coming!

* * *

In her time with Youko, they always had many misadventures, and caused trouble where ever they could find it. Being as Youko was such a crafty child, he usually found new ways for them to get into trouble, Lilly following him faithfully where ever he went.

Many of the older demons often teased the two, giving them the titles 'Youko and the Little Lamb', and singing silly songs about how Lilly trailed behind Youko where ever he went.

Youko would some times get angry and run off, hiding away from Lilly, leaving her to find her way back through the tunnels of the den.

One such time, Youko was feeling especially angry, he led her down into the crypts of the Thieve Kings. It was a deep dark maze of chambers where the dead kings before Kuronue were laid to rest with their treasures.

Lilly had never been down there before, and was uncomfortable with the many tombs, "Youko, what is this place? It smells like death…" Youko only grunted at her, telling her to close her eyes and count to ten, that he had a present for her.

Lilly squealed excitedly, forgetting her fear. As she began to count, Youko fled, smiling broadly at his trickery. He ran on and on, out the exit, and through to his room.

He was still smiling as dinner came. Lilly wasn't at dinner that night. Youko shrugged it off, thinking she must be in her room. Probably crying like a girl. He walked off, going back to his room. He couldn't think of any thing to do now.

Youko went to bed, having nothing better to do with himself. It wasn't until late that night that any one began to worry about where the little sheep had gone. Youko was woken roughly by a worried Kuronue.

"Lilly is missing Youko. Do you know where she could be?" Youko rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He nodded slowly, his eyes down cast.

"I left her in the crypt. I thought she'd have found her way out by now." Kuronue yanked him out of bed, shouting and yelling swears and curses into the air.

When they reached the crypt, Kuronue pressed Youko in front of him, telling him to lead on. Youko walked on, hoping that Lilly was ok. What if she had hurt herself? He suddenly felt guilty, and childish.

They two boys turned the corner, and the sat Lilly, huddled in the same place Youko had left her. She was shivering from the cold, as she looked up to him.

"Did you find the present, Youko?"

Kuronue grabbed her up in a blanket, jogging back through the crypt. Youko stood there, feeling horrible. She had waited for him. For a present he had never intended to give her. He walked slowly through the crypt.

He made a silent promise to himself that he would never leave her ever again. He would earn her faith, and be just as faithful for ever on.

It wouldn't be until many years later that he would give her the gift he had promised. The beautiful hair comb, decorated with foxgloves and feathers. He had spent years perfecting it until it looked perfect.

Even as she left him, he knew he would be there when she needed him. And need him she soon would.


	2. The Fear Power Brings

Lilly was often an unruly and energetic child, her bells jing-jingling all about even as she started to mature into a young woman. She was the embodiment of joy and pleasant company. Only the very cutthroat selection of demon thought down upon her. The demons of the time were a breed of elegance and pedigree.

Lilly thought nothing of these things, but was accepted regardless. Kuronue would often tell her that her parents were of the very highest pedigree of great demons. They were the most in-tuned with the earth about them, and were the things of legend. He often would tell her the stories of the lands beyond the sea, and the tales that were told about her race, and her people.

Lilly would often beg of him to tell her these stories again and again. She would sit and paint the great creatures, big as trees, and beastly in their beauty.

At night, her dreams would be filled with shadows with mighty horns, and the sweat lovely white lady on the fallen column. In the dark spaces of her mind, she would see the animalistic eyes that would follow her no matter how fast she ran, or how long.

She would awake some nights, more tired then rested. Some times, she wouldn't sleep at all. She would stay awake, painting beautiful and mysterious creatures and demons.

It would be many many years before the imprint of that lingering memory would fade away, hidden deep in her mind. It would be many years later that she would even think about her own origins. Unlike many children who did not know where they were from, she felt unusually comfortable and nonchalant with not knowing.

Youko and Kuronue were as much of a family as any mother and father. Kuronue would offer little hints at her father's habits and powers, but Lilly didn't push for answers.

"His demon form is massive! Taller than trees and as un-movable as mountains!" Lilly looked at him, "What does that have to do with my studies?"

Lilly some times wondered if her Lord was truly brilliant, or simply a very lucky demon. It was often questionable, but there were certain point where she could see his true brilliance shine through his cheeky ploy.

There was a time when Lilly, being young and foolish, had wandered off, away from Youko and all their usual hiding places. She had gone through to the upper floors of the dens halls. The upper floors were off limits to her and Youko, for that was where the greatest of the demon thieves stayed. These were the top demons, and the most skilled of the thieves.

Lilly knew she wasn't allowed there, but was curious to see all the great and powerful lords and ladies of the den, and so snuck in, silently. At her younger age, she had to concentrate constantly to keep her bells silent, and to remain hidden.

As she entered the top most floor, Lilly snuck about through the halls, creeping about like a shadow. It was eerily quiet, and free of the bustling of the ground levels. Lilly creped about, peeking into the rooms and around corners.

"Where are all the top notch demons?" Lilly sat there a moment thinking to herself, before rounding a corner, straight into a mass of huge, foul looking demons. They hissed at her with to many or few eyes and unusually shaped bodies.

Lilly turned away quickly, trying to escape the many claws and paws that groped for her. She squeaked as a large slimy hand clutched her ankle painfully. She pulled herself upright by her ankle, glaring at the slime covered demon.

It smelt like it was matted in blood and carnage, and it was the color of rust and spoiled meet. Pieces of it fell off in chunks onto the floor, and patches of it slid and regrouped to fill in the clumps.

"Let go of me, you filth!" the beast laughed and swung her about, walking into the center of the group.

"Hahaha! Do you hear this? This feisty piece of skin is ordering me around! Do you hear this, Lord Kuronue?" Lilly turned abruptly, to see Kuronue watching her darkly. There was some thing frightening in his eyes right then that made Lilly nauseas.

He nodded his head slowly, the group watching him intently, "Ey' I hear her. But what will she do if you don't do as she says, I wonder."

Lilly could see the meaning in his eyes, and realized that he couldn't save her from this demon. Not without making her a target in return. The demons were suddenly watching her again, and she thought up a plan, returning a glance to her lord.

"If you don't put me down right now, I will steal all of your treasures!" The demons broke out in an out pour of laughter, many of them making snide and lewd remarks.

Kuronue simply watched her, silent, and intense. Lilly focused intently, reaching her powers up to the roots that poured down from the ceiling. The roots began to creep down along the walls, and swiftly ensnared the many demons, including the one that held her by the ankle.

The roots held the many demons at bay for the time being, and Lilly fled, giving Kuronue one last glance, seeing a strange look of relief and pride on his face.

Lilly thought back as she retreated to her room. That first look on his face, it was one she would never forget. Through out her life, and until his death, she would never see that look on his face ever again. He had looked scared, as if he was about to watch his only child be murdered before him.

Lilly never brought it up, but years later, she would remember that look. "I have always feared that you would be a target for being under my wing," Kuronue looked at her, "The only consolation I have ever had was in the fact that you are such an incredibly powerful child. You one day will know my fear. Never let that fear keep you from holding some thing dear, got it?"

Lilly nodded. It would be a very long time before she would understand, and even longer until it would become her own fear.


	3. Story Telling

Thank you every one for 200 views! This is amazing, and i appreciate it so much! Keep 'em coming! Feed back is always welcome!

* * *

As Lilly and Youko grew, Kuronue would tell stories of the great demons that they lived amongst. Many of them were secretive, and were given nick-names that the two children would create.

Even into their fiftieth year they would still sit eagerly, listening to their Lords stories. There was one demon in particular that Lilly loved, and always wished to hear more tales about. It was the great Daichi, the master of the earth and living things. He was said to be a colossus being; it's body like a monstrous manikin with no strings or masters controlling it, it's head and shoulders covered in stone and moss and plant life.

As Kuronue would tell her, this creature was a master of fate, shaping the lives of creatures big and small, and its powers were more ancient then the many humans that had begun inhabiting the island they lived on.

Kuronue would play out fearsome stories of this beastly demon, whose eyes glowed like the reflection in a cats eyes, and who's body could shift and flow like a great breeze. There were stories of greatness, and tragedy. Some times Lilly would stand, angry at the way the stories events turned out.

Even as Lilly began growing into a young woman, Kuronue's stories would live on in her art, and her writing. At one point the walls of her room were plastered of many scrolls, filled with the images of Daichi's many adventures.

There was one story that caught Lilly's heart though. It was the tale of Daichi and Momoka, his beautiful counterpart.

When the earth was just ripening to the age of humans, Daichi was full of anger and resentment for the indignity that the humans brought with them. They used the land and waters and animals of the earth as if they had deserved them all. Daichi would sit, deep in the earth, in a cavern with a giant underground lake.

In the midst of this lake, he would sit, floating upon the surface, and slowly become more and more enraged at the humans as he watched them all through the reflection of the lakes still surface.

He began to slowly let out violent storms and earthquakes. When this did not stop the foolish humans from their disturbance of the lands around him, he climbed out from within his great cavern, up to the surface of the earth.

He spent many months tearing up many villages and palaces of the humans, leaving turmoil in his midst. It was towards the end of this rampage that he was approached. Not by a human male, but by a demon. A female named Momoka.

He gazed upon her, struck by the sheer beauty of her, and the power and fire in her eyes. Her hair fell to the floor, and she bore great curled horns upon her head. Her face was beautiful, and natural, no paints upon her skin to taint that beauty. Her eyes were the color of the sky and the sun set, glowing with violent pinks and blues.

Daichi regarded her and spoke, "Why do you approach? Who are you to stop my punishment of the humans?" she didn't speak at first, only looked at him with sad, merciful eyes.

When she spoke, her voice was like a million tiny bells, chiming in different tunes to form words, "Your anger is not with human kind. It is with the change of the world. Let the humans struggle in their own life. For theirs is short, and insignificant."

When Daichi heard the woman spoke, he felt a peace that he had never felt. Her very presence was as soothing to his ancient heart.

It wasn't long until Daichi took Momoka as his mate, and disappeared for the rest of time.

Lilly would come to learn more and more about Daichi and his bride, and all the children of the earth that they would come to have.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lilly was about fifty years old, just growing out of her child like stages, she began feeling more competitive with those around her, and curious of things she didn't know and understand.

Unlike humans, demon children learned far faster and retained much more of what they knew, but like humans, they learned through phases. This phase of Lilly's life was one where she would begin learning how to interact with other people, human and demon alike, and learn how to be more convincing, and tactful.

It was now that her master Kuronue would learn just how incredibly convincing she naturally was.

It was during this time that Lilly had stumbled into one of Kuronue's meetings with the dog demons of the west. She had been polite and well mannered to the lords, but the next day she had spoken with Kuronue.

"What were you thinking bringing the Lords of the west in here?" Lilly trailed her lord down the hall, "Do you not think the other lords of the east will think of this as treason?"

He only chuckled at her, patting her head, "They knew he was coming, and were here in fact, just outside the walls listening." She gaped at him, not understanding, "and you allowed them to do that? Why?"

The tall demon smiled down at her, winking in his mysterious way, "Because, dear sheepy, their only intention was to listen and find out what they needed to prepare for." They turned a corner into a room full of shelf upon shelf of scrolls, "Besides, they couldn't find their way inside here without me leading them in."

Lilly looked up at him, "Like Youko led me?" he nodded to her. Kuronue began pilling scrolls before her to study, and she went through them, bantering back and forth with her lord.

Do you know of Lord Raizen?" Lilly looked up from her scrolls, curiously eyeing her lord. His questions always seemed to lead to a story, only some of them being relevant. She sighed quietly, realizing she would get no peace until she listened and so set down her scrolls.

"I only know of him, my lord. He is just a name to me," She watched as her lord leaned on his elbow, staring out into the room. He grinned a crooked grin, and Lilly leaned forward, knowing what that meant.

"Lord Raizen used to be just another demon, going for hire under the wealthiest of the humans, fighting off armies and assassinating opposing lords. He's always been a ruthless fighter," He stood, plucking a scroll from the wall, "There is said to be a list he kept, of each and every job he had taken from the humans, to remind himself of their greed and self loathing."

He let loose the scroll he held, a long list of names and descriptions rolling out onto the floor. Kuronue smiled, "I stole this from his very chambers while he slept, over two hundred years ago." He rolled it up and placed it back on the shelf tenderly, turning back to her and sitting across the table.

"Since then, about a hundred years ago, he very suddenly stopped eating. No one knows why, or if he truly doesn't eat any humans, but we do know that he hungers with an incredible thirst." He seemed to look out into the distance again, "He now sits in his tower, ruling his lands through his many servants."

Lilly watched him eager for more, but he stayed silent, staring into the wall. She made a noise. His eyes slid towards her, and he grinned a crooked grin, still facing the wall, "What do you think caused his sudden change in appetite, eh my little sheep?"

She sat back, thoughtfully. She didn't know what could cause a demon to not eat. Even though she herself didn't partake in human flesh, she thoroughly enjoyed pork and beef. For the most part she herself only ate fruits and veggies.

"It must have been traumatic, what ever the cause," Kuronue glanced at her a moment, suddenly serious, "Perhaps it was the last wish of some old time partner? Could it be, that perhaps, he fell in love with some one so undeniable, that if they wished it he would not eat again?"

Youko watched Lilly as she was hard in thought, suddenly seeing just how much of his stories she took to heart. Perhaps he shouldn't have insisted so thoroughly about her learning the old tales.

He shook the thought though, chuckling at her naivety, "Even though what you say is sadly unlikely, I almost wish it were so. It would be far less complicated at least."

Lilly watched in surprise as he stood, turning away. As he left, a straying thought rang like bell in his mind, 'What if…. She's not so naïve… perhaps old Raizen has faced some one so undeniable, that he's gone into some form of fasting.'

This thought stayed with him through many years. And as Lilly grew, he respected her wisdom more and more, for she was truly an uncanny advisor, even when she didn't realize it.

It made him sad to realize how much he had coddled her, as she finally ran from the Den, seeing her brother torture the hulking demon in the main hall. He had never exposed her to the cruelty that both he himself, and Youko were known for.

After she left, he felt suddenly empty. There was a coldness in the air that he couldn't quite shake. He knew Youko felt it too. It wasn't long after his lovely sheep left him that he left the den himself, leaving it for Youko to run in his stead.

It wasn't long until he began following a river down to a human town. He stalked about the night, following the villagers, listening for any news of riches and treasures to be had, when he came across a woman.

She wore a shiny bracelet around her wrist, and he drooled over it. It sparkled with polished purple jade, dragons carved into the beads.

He waited until late at night, and followed her down to the river. He watched her closely, curiously. She let down her hair, long and black in the night. He saw her dipping her toes into the water, and then dropping her robe onto the ground.

Some thing very primal awakened in him, and some thing suddenly crossed his mind, 'every human I have eaten has been this woman.'

He stepped out of the brush, the woman turning in surprised towards him. They stood there for a moment, eye to eye. She dunked down into the water, her face heating gently.

"What do you want demon? Are you here to eat me?" her voice was fierce and accusing. Kuronue grinned at her, that crooked grin when he found some thing especially pleasing.

He strode to the waters edge, dropping his own cloak, "My name is Tsukuyomaru." He dipped down into the water with her.

Many nights after that, he would return to the river side to join the woman and spend the nights in her bed. It was nearly a year later that she became pregnant, and bore him a tiny daughter.

Kuronue only spent a few short months with his tiny daughter until he was run down, steeling a golden mirror with Youko from a tribe of bat demon from nearby. He never got to tell Youko of his human lover, or his tiny daughter. And he sadly never saw his little sheep through out his life.


	5. request fiction

This was a request fiction for DarkAngel048, and i made it into part of the Mini go along stories as part of the side story you wont hear about in the larger of the two tales. I hope you enjoy it, and i am always welcoming request.

* * *

Kagome kneeled there. A dark cloud hung in the room, hovering over the young woman. Before her, lay a body covered from head to toe due to the amount of trauma dealt to it.

Her hands sat tightly fisted on each knee, her eyes cast down, and her body limp from shock still. How could this have happened… How could he have been taken so off guard?

An old woman shuffled solemnly across the hut, preparing to bless the body for safe passage out of this life and into the next, "are you sure child, that you would not rather your friends to be here for this?"

Kagome simply nodded. Poor Shippo. He had seen it all, every horrific detail of it. Kagome's mind slipped back into that dark place, retracing her steps, trying to grasp how they could have lost so suddenly.

"_Kagome, take the rear! Don't let him get past to the cliff!" notching another arrow in her bow she ran swiftly around, Muroku on one side, Sango on the other and her beloved Inu Yasha before them. _

_They had finally cornered Naraku by himself, and unprepared, thanks to the help of the bitter Kagura. She had come to them a month before, telling them of a plan to destroy Naraku once and for all, even if it killed her._

_She had told them of a period of weakness during the night of the new moon. Kagome worried, she wouldn't tell this to Kagura, but that would mean Inu Yasha would be vulnerable as well._

_Tracing the phases of the moon, the day before, they set out to face Naraku. Kagura had told him of a peace offering for being so foolish- telling him she had caught the child that had rebelled against them- Hakudoshi. _

_With the plan in place, early in the noon time hours, the entire team rushed Naraku, taking the advantage. Leading them up to this moment._

_Kagome shot more of her sacred arrows at the withering back of the demon, she could sense his powers begin to wain, and his blows became more tolerable, the tentacle like legs swinging more violently in their effort._

'_We're going to win! I know it! We have him!' Kagome could feel the adrenaline rush through her entire body as Inu Yasha swooped in, Tetsusaiga raised high above his head as he leapt for the final blow._

_Kagome's heart stopped. She could hear that ominous heart beat, and looked to the sun. 'No. NO!' _

_It was just beginning to touch the earth, and she could see the Tetsusaiga de-forming in his hand, 'It's too soon! No, no, no! It's too soon!' They all watched as the Inu Yasha rained the blow down on Naraku, his sword half transformed, still blasting through Naraku's shoulder. His hair was black now as he fell back from the power._

_A long tentacle shot out, grabbing him by the neck, "You troublesome fool. This was your last mistake." _

_A blade flashed out from under that baboon cloak, and the entire group froze in horror. Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers as she watched her beloved Inu Yasha's head roll apart, and his body hit the ground, truly lifeless. _

_She knew Naraku was there, but suddenly, there was no fight left in her. The others rushed at the demon filled with passionate rage, but stood no chance, being flicked back like flies. _

_Kagome couldn't grasp this. Her feet felt like lead as she slowly pulled herself to his body. She felt nauseas at the wound. Only part of his head hand been cut off, and it laid by his body, making a gruesome face back up at her._

_Tears rolled down her dirt smeared face, hysterics beginning to roll through her. She looked up, unable to look at his body any longer, to see a surprised Sesshomaru walking up. He looked down at her, some thing odd in his disposition. Kagome thought she was going crazy though, for Sesshomaru nodded to her, and looked almost gentle to her._

_It was a short lived moment though as suddenly Naraku was being pushed away and off of the cliff face by the demon lord. Kagome could hear the other's footsteps behind her, but couldn't move, couldn't think. She could only vaguely realize that they had begun moving, Kilala bearing Inu Yasha, and herself abroad Sesshomaru's dragon, Aun being led by the little girl that followed him._

_Kagome could feel nothing but the hands on her knees as she sat there. Could hear nothing but that terrible throbbing heart beat as her dearest friend was slain. Could do nothing but press her nails into her palms until they bleed._

She knew that her friends had taken this loss badly, but they seemed less disturbed by the brutality, incensed by their own losses and cold to the loss. Kagome was the only one among them who had never experienced watching a loved one die before her. The only one who seemed as badly effected was poor little Shippo.

He had seemed to loose his child like demeanor, his true age beginning to show through. He hadn't eaten since then either as they had traveled back to Kiade's village.

She knew they would be there when he was laid to rest, next to his mother, under the beautiful flowering tree by the lake. But she wanted some last moments for herself. As Kaede prepared Inu Yasha's body, a sickening realization came over Kagome.

Sesshomaru had been there as Inu Yasha died. Sesshomaru could have saved him! He could have brought him back with his fathers sword, and simply hadn't! Kagome felt a new surge of rage, unlike any she had felt before.

Kaede looked up to her, noticing the surge of sudden power coming from the woman.

"I must find Sesshomaru." Kagome bolted up and out suddenly. Inu Yasha would have to wait just a little longer for her. She ran out to Aun, who was curled up about Rin the child Sesshomaru tolerated so exceedingly.

She hollered at Aun, waking it abruptly, Rin jumping up at the sight of her. Kagome ignored the child, jumping onto Aun's back, digging her heals into it's side, "To Sesshomaru."

With that the dragon raced off, seemingly understanding the seriousness of this rider, and continuing to its master speedily. Kagome practically flew at Sesshomaru in anger, jabbing an accusing finger at him, demon or not.

"You did NOTHING to help your brother! You could have brought him back, and you didn't! You simply walked away! How could you?"

The demon stood there a moment, his face cold as always, but in his eyes there was a hint of some thing. He turned away from her, walking away. She growled deep in her throat, rushing ahead of him, "I will not be denied my answer! How could you let a disgusting low bread half demon like Naraku kill your brother, and soil your fathers blood name?"

At this, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed his demeanor cold and calculating. He himself had thought of this all ready, but had concluded that his cur of a brother met a fitting end, if not by his hand.

There was a nagging in his mind though. It was not by his hand though, and that was unforgivable.

"What do you want from this Sesshomaru? Your loss is not my matter." Kagome took a deep breath, thinking aggressively a moment, before she knew exactly what would catch his attention.

"Do you think Naraku will leave your lands to you, just because of your demon blood? He will test and prod at you until he finds the thing that will make you bow, or die. He's not above holding children hostage either."

Sesshomaru's face was a mask, blank and unfeeling, but Kagome knew this was his give, she got him. She went on aggressively, "And do you think Tetsusaiga will just let you wield it after you left it master to die?"

Sessomaru looked down his nose at her, and she feared for a second that she had crossed the line. He glared a moment more, "You know too much, foolish girl."

The dog demon, passed by her, and stopped, "Return when the snow begins to fall." Kagome nodded solemnly. She turned a tiny bit and watched the dog demon walk away into the trees, and then turned away herself, mounting Aun.

It was a few days later that Inu Yasha's funeral was held. Kagome had been expecting only herself and their small group to be there, but to her surprise, when she reached the old tree, a dozen demon and humans stood there, heads bowed.

Koga walked up to her, a surprisingly sober look on his face, "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't like him that much, but I didn't want him dead. He was stronger than any of us."

Kagome, watched as he and the others all walked forward to pay their respects, and drop flowers on the grave. Totosai and Myoga sat quietly to the side smoking pipes, and Royakan the wolf sat with Koga, Jinenji, and Soten quietly talking about their experiences with the late dog demon. Even Jaken and Kagura sat off to the side with Rin and Kanna, briefly bowing to the grave, and then leaving in a flurry.

As they day went on, sake was served to them all, and they drank solemnly, paying their respects. Kagome sat on her own against a wall as they crowded into Kaede's hut. Little Shippo walked over slowly, sitting down next to her.

They sat silently for a moment, feeling a silent comfort in each others pain. The little fox suddenly buried his face in Kagome's shoulder, large loud tears soaking her formal dress.

"Why Kagome? Why did he have to go? It's not fair! He's such a jerk! He could have beaten him! He should have beaten him! Why Kagome, why?" the entire room hushed from its already quiet happenings. The torn heart's of the room was palpable.

It wasn't long until the poor fox boy fell asleep, his little face red and puffy from the tears that had streaked his face. The room was sullen as every body began to clear as people left. Kagome held the poor little fox in her lap, petting his soft hair. There had been a pit in her stomach since his out burst; knowledge that she could never answer his questions. The same questions she could not answer for herself.

As the fall began to pass by, Kagome traveled back to her time less and less frequently, the only thing she had to think of was the first fall of snow, and what Sesshomaru could want or if he was only trying to pass her off.

It was nearly the holidays when the skies began to turn cold, and Kagome wrapped up in a think coat as she traveled back to the feudal era.

Since Inu Yasha's burial, Sango and Muroku had become more and more dependant on each other, taking the time Kagome was away to return to the demon exterminator village to begin rebuilding the area.

Shippo spent most of his time now on the outskirts of the village, practicing his fox fire, leaving his fox toys behind to search for more adult weapons. When Kagome came around to visit him, she would often find him sitting on the tall root of the Tree of Ages, staring up into its branches quietly.

Kagome tried many times to coax Shippo back into the village, but after three weeks, she gave up, opting to sit with her fox child, feeling lost with the distant child. As the holidays rolled around, Kagome woke to the chill of flurries outside of Kaede's little hut.

As Kagome rushed outside, startled to see Aun waiting there outside of the hut for her. She pat the dragons two covered snouts, climbing into the saddle. Aun took off at a brisk pace, running through the trees and across the old forest paths.

The only thing Kagome carried with her was her heavy jacket and her bow and quiver, having woken and left within minutes, she hadn't thought of bringing any thing more, but the bandits that trailed Aun cared nothing for that as they dropped down upon Kagome.

She had a bow notched instantly, the point tip to tip with a long pointed nose. Kagome was fierce, sensing the demons power and intentions. Two more demons dropped down from the trees, surrounding her and Aun. Kagome stood in the saddle, she knew she was in a very bad position, even with Aun with her, she had very little defense.

The demon she had her arrow tip to, grinned crookedly, his hair long and white, and his eyes narrow and cruel. There was a tattoo beneath one of those cruel eyes. Kagome didn't take her eyes off this first demon, even as the one to the left of her spoke.

"Feisty woman, aren't you?" The demon had many horns and large ears, its hair slick and black. Kagome pressed the tip of the arrow into the demons cheek, the demons around her snickering gently.

"I have nothing for you, and I don't have the time for you. Leave before I purify you." The demons seemed to laugh at her through clenched teeth, as he felt her pure energy pulse gently through her weapon.

"I don't think this little shrine maid's kidding guys," The demons eyes narrowed as his grin grew, "She has some legitimate powers going on here. Maybe we should just take her instead,"

Kagome turned her bow towards the black haired demon, his strange eyes closed tightly, and a oddly passive smile on his face. There was some thing dangerous about his composure that Kagome knew meant nothing good could happen.

"I think not." Kagome spun around, seeing Sesshomaru there between the trees. Kagome could almost feel the breath rush out of her in relief. It was hard for her to grasp that not long ago Sesshomaru had been her enemy, and now he was saving her.

"Who the hell are you?" The third demon, a lizard like creature spoke up, jabbing a long knife towards Sesshomaru. With barely a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru had dismembered the lizard, the other two demons stepping back apprehensively.

"This Sesshomaru thinks, that bandits are only good for the underhand trades of crooked humans." The two demons growled at him, backing up gently. Kagome shot off a warning arrow that hit a tree trunk between them.

They both jumped back from it, the long haired demon seeming to relish the challenge.

"Raizen," the other demon stood back, still focused solely on Kagome still, "Let's go." Kagome watched as the two demons simply dissipated from sight, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru in the silence of the forest.

Kagome sat back in the saddle on Aun's back, watching the icy dog demon. He strode forwards slowly, taking Aun by the reigns, leading it off through the forest, her riding along on its back.

"Where are we going?" The dog demon neither looked back nor stopped his pace, but spoke, slowly with calculated words, "There is only way that that cur of a creature will be exterminated is with a sacred blade from the human world."

"A human blade?" Kagome was unsure what she had expected, but certainly not a human blade though. She looked up as Sesshomaru suddenly continued on, "This blade was made years ago, out of purified Bodhi wood, and silver. It was used by the long lost demon hunter priest to purify the souls of the damned, but was lost in history."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru kept leading them on. They traveled in hush for weeks, the snow beginning to pour down as they approached a temple hidden deep in the forest. The temple seemed decrepit and fallen in, the old plaster coming off in flakes.

Kagome dismounted Aun, the snow burying her up to her shins. As the two made their way into the fallen temple, pushing away fallen boards and drifts of snow. It was Sesshomaru who pushed through first, Kagome following close behind. The inside of the temple seemed like every one inside had simply picked up and left one day, things left on tables and in rooms.

It was at the far end of the temple that they came to a large room, its ceiling fallen in, exposing the room to the elements. At the back wall, the mummified remains of a monk sat, lotus style on a podium, and before his crossed legs was the stand, empty of a missing blade.

Kagome continued towards it, touching where the blade should have been. She looked back to see Sesshomaru a few feet away. "This Sesshomaru cannot approach." Kagome nodded. She could feel the power that still surrounded that place, looking up at the deceased monk. He was probably the reason why.

Hitting a dead end in their search, Sesshomaru left her within a sturdy part of the temple, where a fire could be made and she could rest as he left to search for signs of where the blade could have gone.

Kagome leaned against and ancient beam, its energy filling her with an ache, as if this where an old home to her. She closed her eyes to it, her mind wandering. It was as if she could see what had happened here.

The old monks doing their chores and preying incessantly and the sword being polished and blessed. There was a battle here, the building ravaged by demons, and a powerful monk taking up the sword and banishing them with one swing.

Some thing creaked nearby, and Kagome jumped, notching her bow and standing up in one motion. She saw those strange horns again. Odd protrusions that came out at odd angles.

"You're the bandit from the forest. Why are you following me?" Kagome watched curiously as he took a long object from behind him. It was all wrapped in thick linen, and tied closed with a bolt of silk.

He stepped forward slowly, his eyes still closed, "I believe in your human customs, it is a time for celebration and gift giving," the demon offered the object to her gingerly, "And this one is for you. I hope you will accept it, and remember me when you use it."

Kagome cautiously put her arrow away, taking the object from him. As he turned away, she pealed back a corner of the linen, and gasped. It was the sword they had been searching for, beautiful pale wood with delicate silver clouds melded into it.

"Wait! How did you know? Where did you get this?" The demon stopped, and turned back to her, a clever smile there. He only bowed to her as he turned again.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" The demon seemed to ponder this, and turned again to her, "My name is Yomi. Happy holiday's little shrine maid. May our paths cross ever often from here on out.

Kagome smiled, for the first time since Inu Yasha's death. She felt a small flicker of happiness and hope for the future, and her battle against Naraku.


End file.
